


Both too Wired to Sleep

by TeaJay (LoreWren)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Abuse, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Consent Issues, Dom/sub, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic Aphrodisiac, Non-communicated Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predicament Bondage, Recreational Drug Use, Xeno Hand Kink, is apparently a tag I should add according to my beta?, magic as a drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreWren/pseuds/TeaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Consortium was never really still. There were always people on watch, someone grabbing a snack, or someone hustling to find something for someone else if not hide something from them. Or both. Usually not the same thing.</p><p>But there were times when the Consortium was quiet, and it was. He waved to Tezzeret, who suddenly walked straight for him, which was disconcerting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both too Wired to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend and his fiancée, both of whom know who they are and would be fully justified in slapping me if I named them here.

Tezzeret could not sleep. Tezzeret was perfectly aware that he needed to sleep. Tezzeret was also perfectly aware that he could almost certainly find something to knock him out, given everything that passed through his various offices.

He hated not knowing what his body was doing. He barely managed accepting sleep, and that only because he knew that when he didn't sleep he got like _this_. If it happened more often, then he would find someone who knew the side effects, bring his mind mage and figure out what his best options were.

As it was, he had considered it. But he didn't like deciding things on this little sleep at the best of times, and when he was fully awake he had decided that he would do that if he stayed up for three days straight unintentionally or slept barely at all for over a week. This was only one night.

So he walked.

~o~

The Consortium was never really still. There were always people on watch, someone grabbing a snack, or someone hustling to find something for someone else if not hide something from them. Or both. _Usually_ not the same thing.

But there were times when the Consortium was quiet, and it was. Which was irksome, because Jace had hit the point where he couldn't sleep and also couldn't put together the focus to do anything, and he couldn't even blame someone.

He was considering picking a district and seeing what they did for fun-- _not Rakdos, that was boring when he barely knew what pain was anyway, but maybe the Azorius had something; people must hit this point in that guild_ \--when he heard steps and saw Tezzeret.

Tezzeret also saw him, so Jace waved. Tezzeret walked straight for him, which was disconcerting. (Not boring, though.)

"Beleren. You're awake."

Jace shrugged. "Can't sleep."

"Going anywhere?"

Jace shrugged again. "Someone must be doing something, somewhere." He nodded toward the exit he'd been intending to take.

"Mm." Tezzeret looked in that direction, then gestured in a different one. "Walk with me."

///

 _Blue. Blue blue blue_ , was about all the coherent thought Jace could put together. Tezzeret was testing something, and whatever it was included putting mana directly into Jace's system. Occasionally Tezzeret would alter the circuit, either by applying devices or by putting a hand--flesh or etherium or both--on Jace, testing how the mana flowed. He would tell Jace to keep the mana to him as much as he could, or push it away, push it towards the floor or towards Tezzeret, to a particular wire or one of his hands.

In between experiments, Jace had originally been trying to keep his head upright, sit up straight. Now he just let his eyes shut and relaxed. This felt...very nice.

Tezzeret kept moving closer, adjusting things, changing patterns or intensities. It felt intimate, and the mana was letting Jace float. When he kissed Tezzeret, it was very nearly on instinct.

Tezzeret kissed him back, muttering instructions in between. He seemed to be just treating it as another point of connection, seeing whether the current would take this hand or that wire or his mouth or tongue. Jace barely noticed when Tezzeret's fingers moved fabric to find bare skin--"Interesting, you appear to be storing some mana in this cloak of yours."--and Jace was not sure he could have said when Tezzeret put his legs on either side of his hips, but it must have happened because those were most certainly Tezzeret's hips against his, and Tezzeret's teeth on his throat, and--

"Clothes. Off," Tezzeret growled in his ear.

Jace scrambled to take off his cloak and shirt and everything else that was suddenly _far too many layers_ , trying not to disturb the wires, because if he lost that Tezzeret might not put them back or might stop kissing him or--

Jace swore, loudly, when Tezzeret pressed their bodies together. The mana would find grounding points, storage points, in clothing and that was all very fascinating but this made everything he had any sense of into one big circuit, current thrumming through all of him. "D-don't stop, please?"

That damned, beautiful, etherium arm bit into him. It had barely brushed his shoulder, but it magnified everything, called more mana and might be creating it? Jace cursed and started writhing, "Please--please, just--" Jace didn't know what he was asking for, though apparently Tezzeret did, and he trailed the claw down Jace's belly to _just_ above his cock.

"What was that?" Tezzeret asked.

"Please, I--Tezzeret, please, please."

Tezzeret held both of them in hand and did--something--and it wasn't a claw or a hand; it was wrapping all around them and squeezing almost too tight, then barely touching, and the mana was still arcing through him, "Can I--please, I need to--"

Tezzeret bit Jace's ear, made him cry out before mouthing at it. "You may."

Jace came apart, rocking into Tezzeret's hand and his body, shuddering through the mana and every point of contact Tezzeret had with him.

Tezzeret kept stroking, until it hurt, but the hurt made him feel the mana more, and he still hadn't decided whether he wanted to beg Tezzeret to stop or to keep going when he felt the man's come on his own belly.

Tezzeret covered him, body twisted so he could tuck his head into Jace's neck. Their breathing slowed, synchronized. "Should I...?" Jace wasn't sure what he should be asking, but surely there was something.

"Mm," Tezzeret said. He either flipped a switch or made a gesture, Jace couldn't see, and the mana current stopped.

Jace fell asleep, Tezzeret breathing deeply on top of him.

~o~

Tezzeret woke up the next morning vaguely sticky--mostly sweat, though not entirely--and with a crick in his neck, but well rested.

He got up, showered, and came back to find his mind mage still sleeping, though judging from how he'd twitched at the sound of the door, he wasn't deeply asleep.  Tezzeret waved his right hand and the current switched back on, jerking Beleren awake with a keening cry.

"More?"

"Please," Jace said, already hardening where he sat. " _Please_."

Tezzeret smiled. He lived for new weak points.

"It appears that areas of the body where blood is closest to the surface tend to absorb mana most freely." Jace nodded, swallowing, trying and very clearly failing to listen, to be good for him. "Where have you felt it most?"

"Um--" Jace's eyes unfocused and he got some measure of control back, though not much. "Bruises. Mouth. Ears. Cock. Fingertips." Jace jerked in his seat, but he seemed to have put together that he wasn't allowed to beg yet.

Tezzeret nodded. "Now we have of course tried most symmetrical pairings, and even some asymmetrical ones." Tezzeret trailed fingertips over Jace's cock, listened to him keen as he did and keen louder when he stopped. "I think we could test a few more."

Tezzeret knelt in front of the man and slid his mouth around his cock. Jace thrust as much as he was able to without disrupting the wires and _screamed_. "Please, oh please, please--"

Tezzeret scraped his teeth lightly, just enough to call blood a touch closer to the surface, and every muscle in Beleren's body tensed. "So--so close. Can I--?"

Tezzeret pulled off just long enough to look up and say, "No," before continuing.

The mind mage howled, and Tezzeret smiled around the cock in his mouth, trying different patterns to see if he could get an excuse to punish Beleren.

It was going to be a very good day.


End file.
